Lee
DreamKeepers is Property of David and Liz Lillie, Lee is Property of Sorrel, all rights reserved. A dreamkeeper of unknown origin, Andaliva "Lee" Rhames was first introduced approaching West City on Datrio shortly prior to an attack by the Nightmares led by Vam Fel. She is a good friend of Galestorm, and is quite an energetic character. Personality Mercurial and energetic, Lee's dynamic personality is a study in extremes. Under the right or wrong circumstances, her mood can flit from soaringly jubilant to absolutely wroth to melancholic and depressed. Her body language portrays her emotional state perfectly. Childishly naïeve and optimistic to the extreme, Lee stubbornly clings to the "silver lining" of every situation she's in. She's also prone to becoming overstimulated quite easily, and is a very hyper individual. However, she can also be quite conniving, and it seems that her oblivious nature is at least partially a ruse. Generally meaning well, Lee is nevertheless an individual not to be trifled with. History Lee was first seen approaching West City on Datrio at a great rate of speed, and soon joined Galestorm there. When Model 14 and Model 15 attacked, Lee and Galestorm engaged them in combat. Later, after Chrome Dokuro saved them, they assisted in the battle against the Nightmare forces. The two became acquainted with User Sarge and Jade Harley, along with the rest of Vi's group. Soon, they were approached by members of a streetclan who informed them of a planned Dark Dreamkeeper attack on West City's council. After tailing Vanth, Stringer, and Vox of said streetclan, they found that Vanth's pet ryuu-neko Harmony was being used in fighting; it took much convincing on Galestorm's part to keep Lee from attacking right then and there. Afterwards, a brief exchange was shared between the two groups. There, Lee deduced most of the information Vanth had turned out to be withholding, and managed to strike an odd sort of rivalry with her. However, as Vanth slipped up and revealed that she knew Lee's surname of "Rhames," Lee decided to see if she could trick more info out of Vanth via such slips. Abilities/Skills Lee's Power as a dreamkeeper, when fully activated, is signified by an electrically crackling teal halo. It enhances the capacities of her lower body to an impressive degree, allowing her to move at an incredible rate of speed. Additionally, it boosts her abilities of stealth and the power of her kicks to an impressive degree. Without the aid of her Power, Lee can reach a maximum of 21 miles per hour at full-tilt. Through use of her Power, Lee has been clocked at 50 miles per hour, although the upper limits of her speed are unknown. It also enables her to leap distances of 25 feet and heights of 30 feet. She is also highly perceptive, quickly noticing suspicious characters in her environment. This perceptive quality includes deducing when information is being withheld, which Lee showed prominently in her interactions with Vanth and her streetclan. Furthermore, Lee seems to possess some degree of guile, as she plans to trick more information out of Vanth; such as the accidental slip of knowledge that Vanth knows Lee's last name. Trivia *It is unknown what the key on Lee's necklace goes to. Category:Characters controlled by Zev